Destino
by HanaBerrry
Summary: Dos corazones eternamente unidos, cuyos cuerpos permanecerían separados por culpa del caprichoso destino. Después de diez años, es el momento de sincerarse y afrontar la realidad como los adultos en los que se han convertido; por muy doloroso que fuese.../ Mi continuación del capítulo final de Bleach. One shot.


**Destino**

 **.**

" _Un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse._

 _El hilo puede estirarse, contraerse o enredarse…_

 _Pero_ _ **nunca**_ _puede romperse."_

 **.**

Un chico.

Una shinigami.

Se encontraron accidentalmente y juntos tejieron la historia del destino.

Un destino cuyo hilo se enredó demasiado, más nunca se rompió. Nunca se podría romper, por muy diferentes que fuesen los caminos que tomasen. Nos enseñan que las historias de amor tienen un final feliz, pero a veces el amor es doloroso. Hay historias de amor que jamás se cuentan, que se esconden en lo más profundo del corazón de las personas y permanecen en doloroso secreto.

Historias que están destinadas a ser, pero no a ocurrir.

– ¡Ichika! ¡Con cuidado, harás daño a Kazui!

La escena se contemplaba con un pequeño niño de ojos cargados de ternura…y lágrimas, ante una molestona pelirroja que permanecía sentada sobre su espalda tras haberle amarrado las manos con un kido bastante débil. Débil para un adulto, claro. Todos los que estaban en la sala observaban divertidos la escena de ambos.

– ¡Pero Kazui quería saber que era el kido! – reprochó la niña haciendo un puchero mientras se bajaba de él y comenzaba a romper la atadura a la que tenía sometido al niño.

– Kazui es igual que tú de pequeño, Ichigo. –Tatsuki dio un codazo al padre mientras reía. – Ambos erais igual de llorones.

– Dah…– fingiendo enojo, Ichigo se rascó la nuca. – Es que Ichika es igual de abusona que su madre.

– ¡Oe! – Rukia giró ofendida el rostro mientras ayudaba a Kazui a levantarse con cariño.

– Ichigo tiene razón. – habló Renji divertido mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de refresco. – Ambas son unas abusonas, siempre me están obligando a vestirme de ese conejo…Chappy.

– ¿Todavía sigue gustándole ese horrible conejo?

El rostro de Rukia e Ichika se oscureció por momentos.

– Sí. Parece que Ichika sacó el mal gusto de su madre.

Ambos iban a reír cuando, totalmente sincronizadas, madre e hija lanzaron un zapato a cada uno. Ichika a su padre y Rukia al pelinaranjo molestón. Todos rieron, mientras Kazui observaba la escena sin comprender que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se peleaban así? ¿No se querían? ¿Por qué todos reían si los acababan de pegar? No era el tipo de relación que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en casa.

Entre las risas y los comentarios de todos, Ichigo y Rukia sintieron una gran nostalgia. Entre toda la gente que estaba en la residencia Kurosaki para ver la pelea de Chad, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron después de diez años sin verse. La sonrisa de ambos desapareció poco a poco, y el ruido pasó a escucharse lejano. En ese momento, pareció como si el mundo que les rodeaba se hubiese quedado quieto por un segundo.

Y por esos segundos, Ichigo se sintió en paz.

Pero la paz se rompió de golpe y ambos cortaron el contacto visual cuando la pequeña Ichika tiró del vestido de su madre para pedirle algo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ichika? – preguntó con cariño tratando de mantener la compostura.

– ¿Te quedan galletitas de Chappy?

– Ah, no…se nos gastaron ya. – contestó, repasando mentalmente la comida que quedaba en casa. – Pero ya que estamos aquí, podemos aprovechar para comprarlas.

La pequeña pareció satisfecha y sonrió mientras daba saltitos ilusionada.

– Ichigo, ya que van, ¿podrías ir a comprar leche? Ya no nos queda nada –pidió Orihime mientras buscaba dinero en su bolso.

– Claro. Kazui, Ichika va a venir con nosotros, ¿nos acompañas? – preguntó con cariño a su hijo quien le devolvió una mirada feliz

– ¡Sí!

Veloz se levantó del suelo y corrió junto a Ichika a la salida a ponerse los zapatos. Rukia e Ichigo sonrieron al ver lo bien que sus hijos se llevaban y los siguieron. Salieron de la casa y caminaron por las calles observando cómo pasos más adelante sus hijos corrían y jugaban al pilla pilla. Ambos reían y de vez en cuando, el pequeño de los Kurosaki, lloriqueaba por la ruda forma de jugar de la pelirroja.

– De verdad que Ichika se parece a ti…– comentó Ichigo divertido al ver como su hijo pasaba rápido de la risa al llanto. Sin embargo, rápido se le pasaba y volvía a reír y jugar con su amiga, así que no había de que preocuparse.

– La verdad que sí… ni Renji ni yo somos los más delicados. – Rukia rió. – Kazui es igual a ti, aunque es tierno como su madre.

– Es mejor que sólo se parezca a mí físicamente. – contestó con algo de seriedad.

Rukia guardó silencio. Comprendió perfectamente a que se refería Ichigo. Aún después de tanto tiempo, sabía que algo no iba bien con él. Algo tenía en su estúpida cabezota que lo reconcomía. Pero también había enojo dentro de Rukia, muchas cosas que quería saber, y una de las virtudes de Rukia era lo directa que podía llegar a ser.

– ¿Por qué no viniste a mi nombramiento como capitana?

Dejó caer esa pregunta como una bomba para Ichigo. Fue algo inesperado. Miró a Rukia, la cual mantenía su vista fijada en los niños, con expresión seria. El pelinaranjo desvió la mirada hacia varios lados, sin saber bien que responder. O más bien, que excusa creíble poner para que Rukia lo creyese.

–Ah…disculpa. – miró hacia delante también. – Tuvimos mucho trabajo en la clínica.

Rukia dio una carcajada sarcástica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– No pensé que me creerías tan tonta como para creerme eso. – lo miró sonriendo con tristeza.

Al ser descubierto, desvió la mirada rápidamente. Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

– ¿Por qué dejaste de venir a la Sociedad de Almas…?

– ¿Importa eso?

– A mi me importa. – ambos se volvieron a mirar, dolidos. – Creí que éramos amigos…

La palabra "amigos" se le atragantó a la morena y se clavó en Ichigo como un puñal que creyó olvidado.

– Y lo somos…– susurró Ichigo. – Sólo…no siento que la Sociedad de Almas sea ya mi lugar.

Las risas de los niños que se escuchaban al fondo no acompañaban la tristeza de la conversación que mantenían sus padres. El violeta y ámbar se clavaban en las pisadas que daban en el suelo. Cuándo Rukia reaccionó a las palabras de Ichigo, frunció el ceño y apretó el puño.

– ¡Oe! ¿¡Por qué me golpeas, enana!? – los niños pararon y miraron sorprendidos a sus padres, mientras que finalmente Ichika rió y continuó jugando con Kazui.

– ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – contestó enojada y alzando la voz. – Por favor, Ichigo. No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan estúpido durante estos años.

– Perdí la mayoría de mis poderes tras la batalla contra Ywach. – gruñó dolido. – Con suerte puedo ver shinigamis…

Ahí estaba.

Ahí volvía a ver a aquel adolescente de 17 años frustrado por no poder proteger. Volvió a verle como hacía 10 años.

Rukia se sintió terriblemente mal.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sintiéndose así? ¿Por qué se había resignado? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada?

Se sintió impotente por no haber estado allí cuando todo acabó para ayudarlo. Pero tras aquella caótica batalla, hubo muchas cosas que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas. Muchos muertos, muchos heridos, muchas reconstrucciones, el equilibrio de la energía espiritual estaba desestabilizado. No fueron unos años fáciles, nadie tuvo tiempo para nada y por ese entonces Ichigo tuvo que estar sólo.

Se sintió culpable por no estar ahí para él.

– ¡Papá! – Kazui se acercó a ellos, extrañado al verlos tan serios. – Ya llegamos a la tienda.

Al ver que los niños se acercaban, ambos fingieron una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Vaya, es verdad. – dijo sorprendido de lo rápido que se pasó el tiempo hablando. – Casi nos lo pasamos. Vamos, compremos la leche y las galletas.

Rukia observó como Ichigo fingía tranquilidad ante su hijo para no preocuparlo, pero por dentro se sentía cómo si la lluvia hubiese vuelto a caer.

– Mamá – Ichika volvió a estirar el vestido de su madre. Era una costumbre que siempre tuvo. – Vi un parque con unos columpios en el camino, ¿podemos ir un ratito por favor?

– Jumm…– Rukia se puso pensativa y miró a Ichigo. – ¿Tú qué dices, Ichigo?

– Por favor, papá. – pidió con ternura Kazui, mirando a su padre con aquellos ojos dulces.

– Está bien, estaremos un ratito. – cedió.

Emprendieron la marcha de la misma manera que antes, con los niños jugando y correteando por delante. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. El camino fue incómodo, ambos se sentían dolidos y Rukia, además, culpable. Llegaron al pequeño parque que indicó la pelirroja, y como locos, empezaron a corretear por los toboganes y a jugar.

Esos dos se llevaban bastante bien.

En silencio como habían llegado, Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron en un banco desde dónde pudiesen vigilar a los pequeños. No se miraban, no hablaban. Pero la morena se llenó de valor y tras respirar hondo, miró el perfil de Ichigo. Con su ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en la nada.

– Lo siento…

– ¿Ah…? – confuso, Ichigo clavó sus ambarinos ojos en ella.

– Siento no haber estado ahí después de la guerra.

– Tranquila. Está bien. – la tranquilizó con sinceridad. – Tuvieron muchas cosas que hacer después, no fue fácil.

– Aún así…somos amigos…– otra vez esa palabra que se les atragantaba a ambos. – ¿Durante estos diez años has notado algo con tus poderes?

– Apenas…– susurró. – Me dijeron que tomaría tiempo recuperarlos completamente, quizá…otros diez años más.

Su mirada entristeció y no pasó desapercibida para Rukia.

– ¡Oe! ¿¡Quieres dejar de golpearme!? ¡Qué demonios te pasa, enana! – gritó alterado sobándose el golpe que la pequeña shinigami le dejó en la cabeza.

– ¡No seas estúpido! – contestó con seriedad. – Deja de pensar en lo que estás pensando. Te conozco muy bien.

Mutismo por parte de Ichigo, el cual mantenía su mirada en el suelo pero sus oídos bien pendientes de la regañina de la muchacha.

– Ya dejaste de ser un niño, Ichigo. Párate y piensa en lo que eres de verdad, no en lo que crees que eres.

– ¿Y qué soy, Rukia? – una triste y devastada mirada se clavó en los violáceos ojos de la morena. – Te lo diré: alguien incapaz de proteger a su propio hijo.

Volvió a mirar a lo lejos a Kazui jugando con Ichika, riendo.

– Serías capaz de proteger a tu hijo aún si no tuvieses piernas para caminar, Ichigo. – la voz de Rukia fue dulce. – Tienes una gran determinación…darías la vida por él. Lo protegerías, no puedes dudar de tu capacidad.

– ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir algo como lo de Ywach…? Seré inútil.

– Estamos nosotros. – contestó Rukia. – Estoy yo. Ichigo, siempre estaré… ¿por qué te olvidaste de eso?

– Tú tienes tu propia familia, Rukia…– ambos se miraron con amargura.

Las cosas podrían haber sido tan distintas.

– Tú eres tan importante como mi familia, Ichigo.

Y se miraron en silencio, sin separar sus miradas y con un cálido, a la vez que amargo, sentimiento. ¿Por qué todo fue así después? ¿Por qué dejaron de verse? ¿En qué momento se separaron tanto? Ahora Rukia entendía el por qué de Ichigo.

– Siento no haber ido a tu promoción de capitana. – habló más tranquilo. – Enhorabuena, Rukia, te mereces el puesto.

– Gracias, aunque dadas las circunstancias…hubiese preferido no ser capitana. – confesó con un deje de tristeza.

– Siento mucho la pérdida de Ukitake…

– Está bien…– sonrió con ternura al acordarse de su querido capitán. – Sé que estaría orgulloso.

– Lo estaría, enana.

Esta vez la pequeña shinigami le propinó otro golpe, pero esta vez más suave.

Ambos rieron.

– Has cambiado, tu pelo…se ve más largo. – acotó el pelinaranjo.

– El tuyo se ve más corto. – apuntó Rukia divertida. – ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun sufre alopecia?

– ¡Oe! ¡Al menos no me quedé estancado en el metro y medio de los 12 años! – gruñó ofendido.

La morena solo pudo golpearlo de nuevo y reír.

– Los niños pueden llegar a ser un poco estresantes, ¿verdad?

– Kazui es un buen niño, pero un niño al fin y al cabo. También tiene sus pataletas. – observó a Ichika a lo lejos. – Pero no parece que Ichika te de muchos problemas, se la ve muy independiente.

– Oh, y lo es. Pero creo que eso es más estresante aún. Aunque no lo creas, a veces me preocupo mucho por ella.

– Perdiste a tu hija antes de llegar a mi casa, no es muy creíble eso…

Una mirada asesina se clavó en Ichigo rápidamente. Él solo pudo reír suavemente.

– Quien lo diría…– el rostro de Rukia se relajó y se tornó confuso. – Que acabaríamos teniendo hijos al final…

– Sí…la verdad, no sé como sucedió todo.

– Fue todo muy rápido… ¿verdad?

Y otra vez ese tono triste.

Ese sentimiento melancólico y confuso. Notaban palpitar sus corazones con fuerza, y es que por dentro sabían que las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes. Sin embargo, ambos tuvieron que sepultar sus sentimientos y continuar su vida, pues fueron muchos años separados. Pero ahora…el reencuentro no pareció ayudar en absoluto a mantener esos sentimientos enterrados.

– Yo tampoco recuerdo casi como fue que todo esto pasó. – habló Ichigo. – Recuerdo que tras la batalla de Ywach, pasé mucho tiempo recuperándome de las heridas, y me costó asimilar que no podría usar mis poderes de shinigami.

– Creo que te ha costado mucho tiempo asimilarlo por completo. –matizó Rukia.

Ichigo asintió.

– Orihime siempre estuvo ahí, ¿sabes? – la morena esbozó una sonrisa dolorosa. – Pero sólo la hacía sentir mal porque no podía ayudarme más que a sanar las heridas.

– Siempre se ha preocupado mucho por ti…

– Sí, siempre. Me traía noticias de la Sociedad de Almas cuando iba a ayudar con los heridos. Así supe de lo tuyo con Renji. – la miró fijamente, haciendo que ella incómoda mirase al suelo. – Y no sé, después simplemente surgió y…aquí estamos.

Ambos miraron a sus hijos, jugaban en la arena y parecían estar hablando de algo muy interesante.

– Aún me pregunto, ¿cómo fue que vosotros dos empezasteis? – preguntó con interés y tratando de bromear. – Creí que tenías mejor gusto, Rukia…aunque viendo lo mucho que adoras ese conejo…

Otro golpe.

– Idiota. – se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el banco. – No lo sé, supongo que igualmente…surgió y ya.

– No sabía que sentías algo por Renji. – confesó serio.

– Ni yo que tú sentías algo por Orihime. – contraatacó.

Ichigo no supo que decir. Tan sólo suspiró y cerró los ojos, recostándose también en el banco y echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

– Me sentí muy sola después de la guerra. – Ichigo abrió los ojos y escuchó atento. – Perdí a muchas personas…perdí a Ukitake. Nii-sama estaba muy ocupado, los demás estaban recuperándose de heridas muy graves. Y bueno, tú…– el pelinaranjo miró hacia Rukia. – Tú también desapareciste en cierto modo. Él único que permaneció a mi lado fue Renji…también tengo mucho que agradecerle.

– Lo siento…– se incorporó.

– No hay de que disculparse ya, Ichigo. – la morena habló con un deje de tristeza, incorporándose en el banco y posando una mano en el hombro de Ichigo. – Las cosas ocurrieron así, y no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

– Supongo que tienes razón…

La tenía.

Ya era tarde. Las situaciones se presentaron así y los caminos se separaron durante mucho tiempo. El momento se les había escapado en el pasado.

La morena se levantó y caminó despacio hasta dónde estaban los niños, suponía el pelinaranjo que para marcharse.

Se escapó su momento. Se le escapó ella. Se le escapó él. Pudieron escribir otra historia, pero el destino es caprichoso a la par que doloroso. Sus sentimientos perdurarían para siempre, por muy profundo que los enterrasen, porque sus lazos jamás podrían romperse. Pero la vida te depara muchas sorpresas, y pueden ser buenas, como pueden ser malas.

El destino tiene el futuro escrito, y todo pasa por una razón.

Sus corazones estarían eternamente unidos, aunque sus cuerpos permaneciesen separados a la espera de lo que les deparase el futuro.

Porque quizá el futuro les compense por el dolor de pasado.

O quizá su historia sea la de cómo fueron condenados a no ser más que dos corazones unidos en la distancia por ese hilo rojo llamado…

 _ **Destino.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Aquí mi dolorosa versión del final de Bleach. Quise hacerla lo más acorde a las personalidades y estilo de Bleach, aunque mi corazón quisiera ponerlos a besarse y mandar al carajo a sus parejas. Pero ya saben que ni Ichigo ni Rukia son así, y si algo tienen es que son honestos y responsables de sus acciones. Sin embargo, he querido plasmar su resignación ante los caminos que han tomado sin olvidar los fuertes sentimientos que siempre se tuvieron y que por desgracia, han tenido que esconder.**

 **Espero que se haya entendido todo ese punto y puedan captar el dolor de ver como algo que tienes tan cerca, en realidad está tan lejos de alcanzar.**

 **En fin, eso fue todo. Me quedé muy triste al ver como Tite desperdició así una gran pareja y una gran relación, pero para mi la mejor pareja de Bleach siempre será la de Ichigo y Rukia. Siempre estarán en mi corazón.**

 **Con cariño**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


End file.
